1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller blind device, especially to a light adjusting roller blind device that can be easily and conveniently mounted upon a window frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A roller blind device is mounted upon a window and is used for decoration, heat insulation, blocking sunlight, and providing privacy. Due to practicality of the roller blind device, the roller blind device is popular and is widely used. Nowadays, the roller blind device is packaged for sale in a store, so that a user can buy the roller blind device and mount the roller blind device on a window frame of the window or on a wall beside the window by himself. Since the roller blind device is provided for the user to do the mounting by himself, the roller blind device has to be capable of easy mounting.
With reference to FIGS. 18A, 18B, and 19, a conventional light adjusting roller blind device comprises a support assembly 60, a rolling mechanism 61, a roller 65, a blind 62, a lower retaining rod 63, and a bottom retaining weight 64.
The support assembly 60 includes a first support 601, a second support 602, an upper retaining rod 603, and a housing 604. The first support 601 and the second support 602 are disposed apart from each other. The upper retaining rod 603 is mounted between and on the first support 601 and the second support 602. The housing 604 is mounted between and on the first support 601 and the second support 602.
The rolling mechanism 61 is mounted on the first support 601 and includes a chain disk and a beaded cord 610. The beaded cord 610 is mounted around the chain disk and selectively drives the chain disk to rotate.
The roller 65 is mounted between and on the first support 601 and the second support 602, and is driven to rotate by the rolling mechanism 61.
The blind 62 has a first end edge, a second end edge, a folding portion 623, multiple transparent portions 621, and multiple light-blocking portions 622. The first end edge of the blind 62 is connected to and wrapped around the roller 65. The second end edge of the blind 62 is wrapped around the upper retaining rod 603 and protrudes out of the housing 604. The folding portion 623 is defined between the first end edge and the second end edge of the blind 62 and has an interior surface and an exterior surface. The transparent portions 621 and the light-blocking portions 622 are alternately arranged between the first end edge and the second end edge of the blind 62.
The lower retaining rod 63 is transversely mounted in the folding portion 623 of the blind 62 on the interior surface of the folding portion 623.
The bottom retaining weight 64 is mounted on the exterior surface of the folding portion 623 of the blind 62 and has a receiving recess 641 and an adjusting recess 642. The receiving recess 641 and the adjusting recess 642 are oppositely formed on the bottom retaining weight 64. The receiving recess 641 receives the folding portion 623 of the blind 62 and the lower retaining rod 63.
The beaded cord 610 of the rolling mechanism 61 is pulled to drive the chain disk to rotate. As the chain disk rotates, the roller 65 rotates as well to roll the blind 62 up or down. With the transparent portions 621 respectively aligning or mis-aligning with the light-blocking portions 622, light transmitted through the blind 62 can be adjusted.
With reference to FIGS. 18A to 20, a conventional method for mounting the conventional roller blind device comprises steps of:
(a) Mounting the conventional roller blind device upon a window frame via at least one fastening assembly.
(b) Inspecting light-blocking effect of the conventional roller blind device. The beaded cord 610 of the rolling mechanism 61 is pulled to roll the blind 62. When the lower retaining rod 63 aligns with a lower edge of the window frame, if the transparent portions 621 of the blind 62 respectively align with the light-blocking portions 622 of the blind 62, it means that the conventional roller blind device is properly mounted upon the window frame.
(c) Adjusting the blind 62 if the transparent portions 621 of the blind 62 respectively mis-align with the light-blocking portions 622 of the blind 62. The beaded cord 610 of the rolling mechanism 61 is pulled to roll up the blind 62 until the transparent portions 621 of the blind 62 respectively align with the light-blocking portions 622 of the blind 62. The bottom retaining weight 64 is detached from the folding portion 623 of the blind 62 and the lower retaining rod 63. The second end edge of the blind 62 is mounted into the adjusting recess 642 of the bottom retaining weight 64. Then the second end edge of the blind 62 is pulled away from the support assembly 60 for a specific distance via the bottom retaining weight 64. The bottom retaining weigh 64 is detached from the second end edge of the blind 62, and the bottom retaining weight 64 is mounted, via the receiving recess 641, on the folding portion 623 of the blind 62 and the lower retaining rod 63 again.
(d) Repeating the steps of inspecting the light-blocking effect of the conventional roller blind device and adjusting the blind 62 until the conventional roller blind device has been properly mounted upon the window frame.
However, the bottom retaining weight 64 has to be repeatedly detached from and attached to the folding portion 623 of the blind 62 and the second end edge of the blind 62 in order to process the steps of inspecting the light-blocking effect of the conventional roller blind device and adjusting the blind 62. Therefore, mounting the conventional roller blind device upon the window frame is troublesome. If the user pulls the second end edge of the blind 62 directly with hands rather than with the bottom retaining weight 64, the blind 62, which is soft, is very likely to become oblique and wrinkled.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a light adjusting roller blind device and a method for mounting the same to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.